yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamcast Orangeheart/Extreme Detail Challenge
Basic Information Full real name: Dreamcast Swili Orangeheart. Meaning of this name: Named her after the video game console known as the Dreamcast. Who gave them this name? Her mother did. Does your character like their name? Yes. Why? She Likes video games, so... Do they use their real name? Yes. Sort of. Nicknames: She is known as Dreamy, Dream or Yume by her friends. Why these nicknames? Yume means Dream in Japanese. Birth date: August something, I forget. Sex: Female. Gender: Female, she/her pronouns. Physical Age: I also forget. Mental age: Normally it's Twelve or Ten, but if things get serious and depressing, 27. How old do they look? 18. Mortality: Mortal. But as Yume, the goddess of dreams, she is Immortal. (Yume appears when WIP) Species: In one of Dreamcast’s Videotapes, it explains about these "Unalive" Species. Ethnicity: Japanese, and partially european. Sexual orientation: Demisexual. Do they mind this orientation? Nah. Are they still their birth gender/sex? Yes. Appearance Body Height: 64.2" Weight: 120 lbs. Cup Size: C Shoe Size: 8 General body health: Really healthy. Body cleanliness: Great hygiene. Physical Diseases/illnesses: None. Body build: Skinny? Posture: Good. Muscle: Not much. Fat: May look a little chubby in her casual clothing. How many arms? Two. Number of digits per hand: Five. Dominant hand: Left. Nails: Average length How many legs? Two. Foot size: Small. Number of toes per foot: 5. Tail(s): N/A. Wings: '''She has High-tech see-through Glass wings. (Sorry if it's a bit Mary Sueish) '''Physical defects/handicaps: '''N/A. '''How did they get them? N/A. To which degree do these impair them? N/A. Do they have anything prosthetic/artificial to make up for it? N/A. Skin type (skin, fur, scales, etc.): She has skin. Skin colour: Fair. Freckles/spots: None. Body hair: Light. Does your character shave their body hair? She shaves her legs. Scars: She has 3 from self harm when her brother got the sickness he has now, but they're faded. Tattoos: None. Piercings/earrings: Pierced ears. The Piercings are swirly shaped orange thingies. Birthmarks: She has a swirl shaped mark on her hand. Other body modifications: None. How/when/why did they get these features? Unknown. Blood type: O+ Face and Head Face shape: I'm not so sure. Nose shape: Small? Lip colour: Pink, she wears lip gloss. Ear size: Medium. Hearing: Decent. Tooth colour: White. She brushes before AND after meals. State of teeth: Normal Tongue colour: Pink. Wrinkles: None really. Number of eyes: Two. Eye shape: Almond. Iris colour: Silver. Pupil shape: Normal, but sometimes I like to replace them with swirly pupils while she's excited. Pupil colour: Light orange. Glasses/contacts: Contacts. Eyesight: A Bit blurry far away, but mostly good. Eyebrows: Pink. Eye lashes: Small. Other remarkable features in eye: If she becomes Yume, the goddess of dreams, her eyes will change color from pink to orange to yellow to green to blue to pastel pink and to pink again. Hair length: Long. Hair texture: Slightly wavy, but mostly straight. Hair style: Pigtails that are long. Natural hair colour: Taffy Pink. Dyed? No. What colour? N/A. Well-kept? Yes. Is your character perceived as sexy… * … by other people: Depends * … by themselves: No Accessories Jewelry: Swirly earrings, bows, and bracelets. Weapon(s): She usually has her katana for self defense. Gadget(s): Her Sega Dreamcast. Remarkable objects owned: A Purple amulet that turned pink when Dreamcast first touched it. She got magical powers from it. Favourite object: She likes to play with her amulet. BackgroundEdit Past Give a short biography of… * … their childhood: Main Article: Dreamcast’s Videotapes * … their teen years: N/A * … their young adult years: N/A * … their adult years: N/A Birthplace: Osaka, Japan Does your character have biological parents? No. Is your character an orphan? Sort of? How were they raised? Not so sure yet... Did they enjoy it? Before her mom died, yes. Biological father’s name: Unknown. Still alive? No. Relationship with your character: Unknown. Biological mother’s name: Still alive? Relationship with your character: Sibling(s): Dream Information about them: Still alive? Yes. Barely. Relationship with your character: Any significance in your character’s life? Other family members: Relationship with your character: Have these people had any significance in your character’s life? Pets: Still alive? Any significance in your character’s life? Friends: Information about them: Are they still friends? Enemies: Information about them: Hobbies: Are they member of any clubs? Other memberships: Other things they do in their spare time: PresentEdit Describe their place of living: Where did they live in the past, besides their initial home? How many times did they move? What effect did this leave on them? Are they married? Spouse(s)/Love interest(s): Still alive? Relationship with your character: Would they cheat on them? Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? How did they discover their sexual orientation? Have they come out for it? Is it considered weird by the character’s relatives? Did the character accept this? Were they accepted by society/relatives? Are/were they afraid to do so? Love life: How easily do they fall in love? How many lovers have they had? What personality are they looking for? Have they been used before? If so, how and why? Have they used someone before? How and why? Turn-ons: Turn-offs: Children: Are they illegitimate? Information about them: Still alive? Any significance in your character’s life? Pets: Why? Still alive? Any significance in your character’s life? Friends: Information about them: Are they still friends? Relationship with your character: Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Enemies: Information about them: Relationship with your character: Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Other significant people: Why? Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Current occupation(s): Why? Do they like it? Work-related Skills: Past occupations: Hobbies: Are they member of any clubs? Other memberships: Other things they do in their spare time: Valuable things owned: Death date: Death place: Death circumstances: Was it the absolute end? Or was there something after that? Important events in their time: Personality and SkillsEdit Summary of personality: In general, who or what influenced their personality to become as it is now? Jung personality: Enneagram: Strengths: Weaknesses: How were they influenced in this? Fears: Why? How were they influenced in this? Phobias: Why? How were they influenced in this? Mental/emotional traumas: Why? How were they influenced in this? Worst thing that can happen to this character: Best thing that can happen to this character: Mental state: Sanity: Mental illness(es): Why? How were they influenced in this? Intelligence: Are they street smart or book smart? What contributed to their intelligence? Strong intellectual qualities: Weak intellectual qualities: Everyday habits: Personal rituals: Self-control: General Temperament: What angers them? Self-esteem: Optimist/pessimist: Drives and Motivations: Dreams: Good Characteristics: Character Flaws and Quirks: Pet peeves: Accomplishments: Faith/religion: Why? Was it their choice? Devotion: Do they uphold religious values? Philosophy: When do they feel at ease? When don’t they feel at ease? What embarrasses them? What depresses them? What makes them laugh? What makes them cry? Any specific reasons for the above answers? Eating habits: Sleeping habits: Do they smoke? How often? What? Do they drink? How often? What? Do they do drugs? How often? Which? Are they addicted to any of the above? Any other addictions? Why? Secrets: Darkest Secret: Why? Does anyone else know their secret? If yes, how did that person find out? How would they react if this secret were to be known? Mother language: Accent: Dialects spoken: Other languages known: Voice: Volume of voice: Other special things about the voice: Social skill: Outlook on life: Outlook in general: Activity: Adventurousness: Predictability: Responsibility: Tidiness: Cleanliness: Generosity: Manners: Bravery: Loyalty: Morality: Alignment: Why? Skilled at: Particularly bad at: Talents: Passive or aggressive: Physical fighting skills: Physical fighting style: Weapon(s) they’re skilled with: Specific attack(s)/weapon(s): Abilities: Signature weapon/attack: Has powers? Powers: How did they get these powers? How powerful are they? Any other things about their combat: Theme song: Personal quote: OpinionsEdit Likes: Why? How were they influenced in this? Dislikes: Why? How were they influenced in this? What is their favourite… * Colour: * Food/dish: * Dessert: * Drink: * Alcoholic beverage: * Taste: * Smell: * Season: * Place: * Holiday: * Plant: * Book: * Literary genre: * Movie: * Movie genre: * TV show: * TV genre: * Song (hypothetically): * Music genre: Do they have a particular reason for liking the above? What is their least favourite… * Colour: * Food/dish: * Dessert: * Drink: * Alcoholic beverage: * Taste: * Smell: * Season: * Place: * Holiday: * Plant: * Book: * Literary genre: * Movie: * Movie genre: * TV show: * TV genre: * Song (hypothetically): * Music genre: Do they have a particular reason for disliking the above? Past goals: Why? Were they accomplished? Current goals: How are they going? Related to the CharacterEdit When was this character created? Did you make the design? How has the design changed? Do you roleplay with this character? Do you draw the character? Has this character appeared in any stories? If so, which? Category:DreamcastGirl0101’s Pages